The bitter cold
by BannanaNutMuffin
Summary: Cierra's life was changed by two predators that took her mother's life away and is left with the pain both physically and mentally for 14 years. When they come back, one of them wants to make amends to the girl while the other wants her skull. Will the predator succeed his mission or will he be blinded by the female to forget the danger of his brother. Sorry for the sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own alien or predator, its just a story!**

**Chapter one: Cold heart**

It was the year of 1996, there was a series of murders in the city of San Antonio. The investigators had thought it may be the drug cartel, due to nature of the bodies found,but the investigations had found no link to the victims to the cartel.

Detective Maya sol and partner Jamie's countrymen reported of being stalked by someone or something during the investigation. The was ignore until Jamie's was found dead. His was skinned and had his skull ripped out, along with is spine.  
Maya later quite her job for the stake of her daughter safety as well her's.

Days later the was a report of a screams and roaring in Maya's apartment. The police came to late as the stumbled upon the her corpse, head missing and unknown green substance was found on her 3 year old daughter,Cierra , who seemed have to been attacked with claw marks and deep wounds on her shoulder.

The only sighting of what might be the killers were two, inhumanly large beings that were seen by a few witnesses.  
After that, the murders had stopped. Cierra was sent to Maya's son, Daniel sol.

14 years later...

The morning stared off cold with a soft breeze lightly brushing against Cierra skin. She sat near the edge of the apartment roof drawing. She wore a dress that no chance of keeping her warm, but it didn't mind her. She loved the cold, it was the only thing she had felt in her life when her brother took her in. He was hardly there to play with her or listen to her when she came home crying from school. Her class mates hated her when she just started school. They found her creep and called her a freak for fast learning skills and in human strength. This kept on most of her social life at school and at home.

She was 4'2, short black hair that reached to neck, beautiful green eyes that did not match her mother nor father, light tan skin with freckles on her cheeks. Along with scars on her shoulder that will never leave her. With the life she grew up in, Cierra was cold and ruthless when she expressed herself to anyone and enjoyed being alone in high places to hide herself from people she hated.

"Cierra, come back in and have some breakfast. you going to be late." said Daniel, standing at the entries of the door way.

She was silently as she stood up and walk back in. Daniel gave her a warm smile and walked along with her. Cierra ate and walked to school saying a faint "goodbye" to Daniel. She may be cold, but she respected her elders.  
As she walked down the torn and messy street, A truck behind her slowed down and honked at her. Three guys from her school were in the truck and howling to get her attention.

"Hey bitch!" said the puked styled boy.

"Hey come her and ill take care of you!" said the boy with piercings all over his face.

"You think your so tough don't you, huh chicka!?" said the obsessed leader on the back of the truck.

She never batted an eye at them and wanted them to leave, they didn't.

"Don't these assholes got anywhere better to go?" she said to herself growling.

She founded a short cut down the ally and jogged her way to school. where her torment begins. In the morning classes, she was pushed against lockers and people. lunch, her meal was taken and eaten the fat man in the back of the truck. finally at the afternoon classes, she worked on her art projects and studies on the roof, away from other.  
Everyday she went through this abused, cursed and agonizing torment that would break anyone. But not Cierra.

She was already broken.

-

**This is my first fanfic so im kinda nervous how it might turned out. This inspired by the movie "predator 2" and the game "predator: concert jungle"**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Watchful eyes**

When school ended. Cierra walked to the park to do her homework. She climbed up the tree and admire the view of the light blue turning slowly to a deep dark color. It was getting close to 8:00 and she packed her things and left for home. As she was walking she felt she was being watched. Cierra looked around and saw no one was following her and watched to see if anyone was. She continued to walk home but that feeling still lingered in her as she walk block by block.

She stopped and huffed in frustration.

That feeling was still there. She looked up on the roof tops and scanned intently for any sign of movement or a sound. She could see in the dark better then anyone she knew and had helped her in the past getting lost in the late hours in the night.  
She stood there looking and hearing for the slightest sound and movement.

"whose there?" she said softly.

Nothing happened.

She glanced at her watch and gasped, it was 10:00. Cierra ran back home, hoping her brother wouldn't go irate again of her coming home this late in the hour. She took the ally way, crossed the street ahead of her and rang the bell to her apartment. No answer.

"Crap, he must have been working later again" she growled.

She looked round the area to see if anyone was watching her. No sign of anyone besides the feeling she had coming home.  
Cierra took a deep breath and gripped the edges of the brick wall and scaled up the building. Her room was up on the 15 floor and she climbed the wall like its like it was those cheap rock climbing walls.

Cierra pushed the window open and crawled in and exhale deeply. Its been awhile that she climbed and missed the rush of heights that could surly kill her. When she was 12, the teachers and student were in a panic when they saw her on the roof of the school that was 2 story's high. One of her teachers pleaded to her to come down. She laugh to her self remembering the smug look she gave her before she jumped towards the flag pole that was 7 feet away from her, giving everyone the heart attack of the life time.

I was 10:45 and she felt tired of the days stress. As changed into her black short shorts and white tank top, the feeling of stared at was coming back again. Cierra exited the room and went to the door to the roof, the cold breeze on her skin gave her a shudder as walked to the edge of the building.  
There she stared across the street to an abandon building were the vegetation took over it, on top of a building there was a old willow tree that stood and it was Cierra's primary forces. There was something, or someone there, Staring at her. She stood, clenching her fist's, as the wind blow harder forcing her hug her self.

She knew there was someone staring at her, and she wanted to know who and now, but fatigue got the best of her and walked to the door.  
But before her went back, she turned to the tree and said under her small shivering frame.

"I see you." and went back to her room.  
**—- **  
**The Yautja POV**

When the clocked predator saw the ooman returned to her cambers, he sighed deeply as he uncloaked himself. Stunned of how she stared it him even tho he was clearly hidden. Something was not right and needs to study this further.

*This yautja was 8 feet tall, slim but had a well toned body. His skin was light gray, greenish color, and had coal colored splotches on his shoulders, on the middle of his chest and on his thighs. He may look young to an ooman, but he old and well experienced hunter, He would in his later 30's in human years. He has brought his son, Hierro, along with his brother , Dono to join him on this hunt.*

**(for the sake of no confusion and laziness, his name will be Coal)**

Coal played back the encounter of this ooman in his helmet to get a good look at her. She had clearly had sensed him somehow. This ooman had made coal curious of her ability, The fact when he saw that she can climb the building with such grace only fulled his curiosity towards her.  
But there was something else about her, something that brings back memories of the last time he had hunted on this blue planet. Their have been many ooman's that he came across in his time of hunting but this ooman, this female, brings back something painful and he can explain why.

Coal will follow and study this female to find out what connections he has with her, but will not tell his brother in fear that will attack the ooman.  
As he left the tree to processed his hunting, he stopped to think of those word she said to him made him shudder.

"I see you." He said hazily and then left.

**Man I was thinking all day on this chapter and wondered what their names would be.**

**oh well :P Thanks for reading and stay tune for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teases and noises**

Coal's POV

As the week went on, Coal had been following Cierra for 5 days now. He was careful not to get her attention by watching her from farther distances and higher ground, but she knew something was still watching her. She even threw rocks at him to get a reaction.  
Coal felt annoyed and surprise by her actions towards him for the past few days now. He was clearly invisible to the other oomans around her, but only she knew were he was. One time she even sniffed the air for him.

"Paya, what are you..." Coal thought to himself.

He lend closer as she came closer to him. Examining her, scanning her whole body some what admiring her "Who are you?" he purred to himself.

This ooman was really different of her own kind. He had seen how the others treat her as well her around them. It seemed familiar on how she acted and her scent lovely yet smelled smiler to the female's in his home. Could she be a half breed... No she cant be. He growled at himself for think something so ridicules as that. The only way Coal could fuiger this out is come in contact with the ooman and interrogate her.

Coal was pondering different ways to talk to the female, he didn't noticed that his son was behind him and nearly stabbed his heart the moment Hierro touched his shoulder.

"Father! Its me!" Hierro roared as he pushed Coal away.

"Do NOT sneak up on me pup!" He growled as he placed his blade away.

"Father what are you doin-" Hierro was met with his Coal's harsh jab in the gut and was hushed.

"Shhh.. The ooman can hear us!" He growled softly.

Coal turned around and lend over the edge to see if she left home, but she hadn't.  
She stared dertict at them, amused, as she had heard the argument between them.

"Pauk! She had heard us!" Coal roared to himself.

"Father who is this ooman and how can it hear us?" Hierro clicked.

Coal stared at the human, ignoring his sons question. She looked at him with content and amusement, like she wanted him to make a move or a sound. He felt mocked by she stare and is in raged. If she does see us, she should be considered for her well being.

"Father" Hierro clicked. "Do you know this ooman?" Hierro demanded.

Still staring at the girl. " I may do know her, but I am unsure of it." Coal said to Hierro

They were silent. Staring at her. Waiting what she would do, but her actions coming up would surprises both of them.

Cierra POV

She knew he was staring at her and she knew he knows were she live. Cierra knew it was a he by his smell, it was a strong musky oily smell that a male would have. Her attitude changed from annoyed the for 2 day to playful. She never had this happen to her and wants to know whos follow her and why. Either he's gonna kill her or take her away she didn't care. She wanted to see her stalker badly and ask him few questions.

"I can hear you know!" she said tauntingly.

Never before had she been this playful to anyone before (even if she cant she him). It felt strange but exciting knowing who is this being finds her interesting and not wanting to just hurt he (As far as she knew). Any sain person would run at even the thought of beging stalked, human or not. But Cierra was completly diffrent from the other and stood there, waiting to make his move. She's willing to put herself in this unknow situation just for fun.

"Come on, im waiting for ya" Cierra said playfully. " I know your up there _big boy"_

suddenly she heard something purring on the roof. It was faint but she heard it it for what she said, she did not know. It was not a cat purr but some thing larger made that purr. A smile came to her face when she heard the purring again but it stopped quickly as it came.

"Oh, you purring now huh?" Cierra said walking towards the building were the sound was coming from.

"Who are you purring at _Big boy_?"

Those taunts seem to have an effect to her stalker as she heared a growl, a trill of some sort and then foot steps moving away from her. Soon the noises had stoped and the feeling of the stares were gone. She thought to herself when is this mastirys salker ever gonna show himself and was he with somebody else?

She shook her head and giggled at herself. "_big boy!?_" she thought to herself.

"Why im I doing, flirting with it?!" She scolded herself.

It was Friday, so she had the week to herself and this stalker. She walked home feeling happy. A feeling she never had for this long and to something so strange. Cierra was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't know she was already home. quickly she climbed up the stairs and head into her apartment. Her brother was there sitting on the table eating a bowl of beef soup before he heads to work like he always. Daniel looked at her and froze, mouth gaping.

"Cierra...Are you ok?" He said cautiously.

"Of course im ok!" She said cheerfully.

Daniel stood up and walk to her slowly. He had a confused look on his face and tried to say something but couldnt.

"I'm heading off to work now sooooo.." He paused and walked to the door then stopped again.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he quickly said as he turned to her.

"I'm ok!" She said a little irritated.

Without a word he left.

_

**Yay chapter 3! sorry if this sucks and making Cierra weird at this chapter, she was having some fun with her alien stalker. xD**

**Oh also 130 views?! wow I never knew my story would be good :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blood show**

It was close to midnight and on the other side of there is gang of 7 men, 3 drunk. They seem to be looking for trouble. Little did they know they were being watched.

He watched in discussed as the oomans were prowling around the dark streets, Dono never found humans dangers or a challenging. They were all weak to him and the only time he had a good hunt was many years ago. He watched the pack as the wounder up and the street yelling and shouting.

They continued this until a female ooman came around the corner of the street. The males had saw her and waited till she was close them .Then they proceeded to walk to her. They surrounded her and appears to be taunting and harassing her. Such acts the words a female would get anyone in his planet punished to the full extents. That why he hated the oomans. They are dishonorable pitiful creatures that are just bug ready to crushed beneath his feet. He waited for a perfect time to struck at the men, They would make good trophies he thought to himself. He had seen 4 of them armed with small knifes and came in closer.

The woman ran threw the men and into an ally that was blocked off on the other side. It was such a foolish move to do, trapping yourself has to be the stupidest thing you could do in a situation like this.

"Hey baby!" said the man holding what it seemed to a knife. "We don't want to hurt you, just give us your fucking money and we wont kill you ok?!" the man chuckled.

They were half way in the ally and no sign of anyone else around the block.  
A perfect opportunity. Dono jumped off the roof and landed at the front of the ally's exit. No one will live. he uncloaked himself and grinned as the oomans turn to him in fear and confusion.

"WHAT THE FU-" said the man who's head had been smashed on the side wall. His body slowly slid down to the floor and blood leaked out of what once was his head.

The other men backed up and held up the weapons, the 4 that are armed were in front of the other 2 that were looking for a way out. the female crawled to the corner of the ally and cried loudly. Dono looked at the blood dripping from his hand and purred in delight.  
One of the fools and lunged at him with the knife and slashed frantically at him. He was met with a dagger to the neck. He began to gag as Don slowly turned his blade on it side then, in one quick motion, his head came off.

The rest of them began to whine and beg not be killed. This enraged him more. He wanted a good fight. A trophies that would get him in a higher rank. These ooman would give him nothing but something to blow off steam. He got out his cannon and shot the rest of the armed men in the chest and face. the two unarmed men tried to run past Don but failed as he grabbed both of there necks and cloaked both of there head together, making a loud crack. Dono's was high in this sick bloodlust and is not through yet. He glared at the female who was silently screaming as tears round down her cheek. He walked slowly to her, enjoying the smell of fear she gave out.

The woman roses slowly as he got closer to her, she was small and young ooman. He stopped 2 feet in front of her thinking what should be done to the female. So many things came to his mind no sane being would want to see, Don had an insane look in his eyes and he thought of slowly skinning her alive, hearing her scream was like music to him. The is something wrong with Dono and he knew what would happen if the elder found out. But his bloodlust and insanity was clouding and sensed of judgment and pounced at the helpless girl.  
He was ready to fulfill his fantasy when a shape growl came behind him.

"DONO!" shouted Coal in his native tongue.

"Hello brother.." Chuckled Dono with them most sinister grin underneath his mask.

-

**Sorry if not that good I was in a rush to finish this. I hope you guys love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Madness **

Coal POV

"I will not ask again!" Coal growled.

He observed what Dono had done to the other oomans and was disgusted by the brutality of his action then to him. Dono was covered in blood like a sick creature. This males had did pose a threat ,yes, but two were unarmed and had also died, in such a brutal matter. What made it worse was that Dono was ready to strike the poor female that was clearly no danger to him. Coal blood began to boil as he saw him stroking his knife near her face.

"Calm down brother." Dono said in a shallow tone. " I shall be done in a moment.." Then turned back the female; whimpering and pleading to be free.

Coal sprinted towards Dono, grabbed his shoulder, and slammed him to the wall left of him. Dono released the female and she began to run out of the ally. Coal was then pushed to the ground and was held there by his brother's foot  
Dono then took out his scatter gun and aimed it at the female.

"You not going anywhere my dear." he Whispered and fired.

She was shot in the neck; cry for help was ended in a dead silences as the body twitched and smoked raised from her neck.

"She should have run faster right broth-" Done said until Coal got back up, pushed him to the wall again and chocked him with such anger and distant. Coal roared at his face as loud as he could.

"SHE WAS UNARMED!" Coal said, slamming Dono again to the wall.

"WHAT HAS GONE INTO YOU BROTHER?!" Coal gripped his neck harder and raised his head ,growling.

It was silent for what it seemed to be years. Dono looked at him and tilted his head. Then, he began to laugh to himself.

"What _has_ gone into me brother?" He chocked. "_Please_. Tell me."

Coal huffed in anger then he began to charge his fist into his gut until, something shaped pain ripped through Coal stomach. He looked down, his own dagger was half way in his stomach. Dono had tooken Coal's blade while he was distracted when he female. For a moment, he stared at Dono, in disbelief.

For as long as he remembered, Dono was an "odd" pup. He was born prematurely and hadn't developed properly like himself. He had a nasty habit of killing young animals that could barley fend for themselves. Coal's farther found him playing with the corpse and covering himself in their blood. Relishing in it and even cutting himself with there bones. It took years of training and harsh discipline for Dono to see his error of his ways. Or that's what his farther thought.

Never that he thought Dono, his brother, could stab him and chuckle over it.

He had gone insane.

"W-hy..." Coal chocked out. He stumbled to the floor on one knee and placed his hand on his wound.

Dono was shaking and twitching as he stared at Coal, struggling to get up.

Then, Dono roared in laugh as he shaken with excitement as he stared at his hand as Coal's blood drips from the dagger to his hand. He had lost it, something dormant in him had been let out flared like a wild fire. Such behavior from Dono was never heard of in his clan and scared what else is he capable of.

"Do...You kn-ow how good.._THIS_ feels." He chuckled softly." I have been... dreaming.._SO_..long for this day. _To long_." He said, walking slowly to coal and leaned down to his level.

"I spent my whole... LIFE.. holding in this, power." Dono said

"POWER?!" Coal roared. "This is madness!"

Dono then grabbed Coal's neck, forcing him to look at him.

"Madness is power, brother!" Dono squealed like a pup.

"The only thing that's gonna stop me is you and your son." He whispered. " and seeing how I got you, your son will be easy..."

Rage filled in coal began to growl at him. Hierro will not die in the hands in a insane creature he had once called his brother.  
Just when Dono was going to sink the dagger into his gut, Coal pulled the dagger out and ran out of the ally and climbed up the building across the ally. He did not see if Dono was following him, but his mind was clouded as be bleed out more and more. He ran and jump till he knew Dono was no were in sight. until he fell off the roof and landed on the pavement in an ally past out.

"Paya, let me live..." then, coals world turned black.

**-**

**Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday! .**

**I was having trouble with the conflict between them and stuff! **

**Also, Thank for those reviews! It gave me a boost of confidence and got me thinking more on the story!**

**Love you all my pretty's!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: memories

Cierra POV

Its near midnight, Cierra sitting by the window, staring at the city view. The sound of cars honking and roaring engines kept her from sleeping and let her think of this weeks events. The mystery person following her, The smell he gave off was fimilier to her now that thought of it. She closed the window and walked to her room were it was the less noise from the out side of the apartment.

"Why does he smell so familiar?" She thought to herself.  
She was getting frustrated, the smell was bringing back flashes of memories when she was a child. The smell came to her mind again, but the smell of blood came too. She froze there as she began to recall the event 13 years ago the best she could.

**~Flash back~**

It was a cold afternoon when Cierra's mother had just picked up her up from daycare and seemed angery. She placed her in the back seat and quickly put her safety belt on her. She remand quite as her mother enter the car and slammed the door shut while looking around.

"mommy..." Cierra said shyly. She crossed her arms and waited for a response. Her mother shook herself and glanced at Cierra then back on the road.

"Sorry honey, mommy is thinking that's all." she said trying to sound calm. She never acted this strange before, Cierra thought to herself.

Cierra had a bad feeling in her gut and was concerned until she got home. Her mother got her out of the car and lead her back home. It was a small home, but It was enough for both of them. It was 2 miles away from the city and barley anyone was living in the area. As they were walking back, Her mother looked around, worried or afraid. Cierra did not know.

As the day went by and the sky was getting darker, the phone rang. Cierra was drawing in the living room when she heard her mother talking on the phone, frantically at first, then angry. She said something about being followed and not wanting to leave Cierra.

She sounded like she wanted to cry. Cierra never seen her mother like this before and wanted to cry. Instead, she walked over to her mother and tugged on her mothers pants giving her a worried look in her face.

"Are you ok mommy?" Cierra whimpered. She was holding back her tear, not wanting to upset her mother anymore then she is right now. Her mother looked down at her and expression of fear turned into a blank stare.

"I'll call you back Daniel, goodnight." Her mother hung up the phone and kneel down to Cierra.

"_Cierra_, listen to me." Her mother said in a stern voice, grasping she shoulder.

"Tomorrow, im sending you to your brother home. I don't know for how long, but I want you to be a strong girl ok?!" She said in a raspy voice like she was going somewhere and never coming back.

Cierra stood there, shocked and wanting to cry her eyes out. She wanted to be with her mother and not with her brother. She didnt know her brother very well and felt safer with her. She snapped back into reality when her mother shook her.

"_Do you understand me!_" She said again in a harsh tone.  
Cierra nodded frantically, tears began to run down her cheek as she thought of not seeing her mother.

Her mother pulled her to her and hugged Cierra tightly and sobbing.

**~flashback ended~**

"Mother never acted like this" Cierra said to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Cierra paused as she looked through that memory, her mother crying, wanting to send her to her brother and the anxiety her mother showed that time. She was being followed by someone or something. Cierra walked back and forth the room trying to remember what happened next.

What she did remembered was a loud crash that have came from the back of the home. Her brother told her that they found her mangled up like a dog's stuff animal. She was lucky to be alive compared to her mother and what was done to her.

Coincidentally, she heard a loud crash outside and a loud growl was heard after that. Cierra jumped as she thought what it may be and what to do. She looked out the window to find the source of the sound. No sound was heard until a sound of someone shifting around was hear by the allay near her apartment.

-

**Im sorry it took so long to post this. I had it done but I felt lazy to edit stuff and other stuff. I promise not to do do that again!**


End file.
